


Oh, The Places You'll Go

by KiwiBerry



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBerry/pseuds/KiwiBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire have been on edge for a while now, so maybe a road trip will help them clear things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, The Places You'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for my friend Anna. Just a few notes, the group is driving to see Bahorel graduate law school bc reasons and the first car contains Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan and Grantaire while the second car contains Eponine, Marius, Cosette, Feuilly, Joly, Bosseut, and Muschietta again bc reasons. Oh and the seats are those three person bench seats, hence why three people can fit in them. Enjoy!

Grantaire sat in the passenger seat, crouched just low enough that his knees dug into the dashboard and his elbows rested on the edge of his seat. He looked blankly ahead, using his index finger to roll and unroll the window monotonously. He sighed loudly when Courfeyrac threw him a bemused look.

“Why am I here again?” Grantaire asked, pausing in his rolling of the window to stare at Courfeyrac accusingly. 

“Because being social is a key part of living a healthy lifestyle,” Jehan replied from the backseat, poking his head in between the two front seats to smile at them both. Grantaire rolled his eyes. 

“I live a healthy lifestyle,” Grantaire assured, to which Jehan and Courfeyrac shared a knowing look. 

“What?” he asked, mocking offense, before cursing as Courfeyrac laid on the horn. 

“Come on,” Courfeyrac drawled, leaning over Grantaire to yell out the window, “According to Joly’s itinerary we’re going to hit traffic if we don’t hurry the hell up!”

Grantaire sighed as Enjolras and Combeferre exited their apartment, bags rolling behind them with terrifyingly loud click-click-clicks across the sidewalk. Grantaire closed his eyes and began to hum a song he heard on the radio earlier to block out the noise.

“Blame Enjolras,” Combeferre explained, coming up alongside the car and sliding the side door open before jumping in, “He kept complaining that he didn’t have everything and ran around the house checking over the list he’d already made. He’d checked it a good five times.”

“That list was simply a rough draft,” Enjolras defended, handing over one of his duffels to Combeferre, “One does not rely completely upon a rough draft, Combeferre.”

Grantaire laughed at this, and Enjolras took a step back to look at him with a very serious expression.

“I’m sorry,” Grantaire began, pushing himself upright in his seat to get on level with Enjolras, “did I offend you, Apollo?”

Enjolras huffed, eyes narrowing, “Does it matter? You wouldn’t apologize either way.”

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes in annoyance and beeped the horn rapidly, “Come on you two, we still need to pick up the other’s.”

Enjolras glared at Grantaire once more before nodding and hopping into the van, settling in quietly beside Combeferre who threw Jehan an apologetic glance. Jehan smiled, patting Combeferre’s knee in understanding. It would all work out in the end, he assured.

\------------------

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the direction’s said to make a left and I did. Not my fault the thing recalculated and got me on the highway!”

“Oh of course it’s not your fault! Nothing’s ever your fault is it? Always lay blame to whoever’s around, don’t you?”

“That’s it! I’ll be in the car if anyone needs me.”

Jehan watched as Grantaire stalked away, opening the car door quite violently before slamming it shut. He disappeared somewhere in the back of the van and Jehan could practically hear him cursing away inside. 

“Great. Good job Enjolras. Way to go,” Courfeyrac commented, resting atop the long metal railing that lay alongside the road, “Seriously, fantastic job. Anything else you’d like to say to the man or are you finished with tearing him to pieces?”

Enjolras balked, unwavering in his stance, “What? I only called him out on his mistake. Is that so wrong?”

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, not bothering to comment. Combeferre strolled up beside him, phone in hand.

“I just called Feuilly. He said they stopped at a rest stop not that far ahead and that they will wait for us there. Apparently Marius was complaining of hunger anyway.”

A few of them laughed at that, the idea of Marius laying his head in Cosette’s lap and saying things like, “I’m so hungry Cosette I think I may die” or “Feuilly I think I see it;I think I see the light.” Marius was, of course, an intelligent young man but when he grew hungry, he turned into a troublesome toddler on even his best days. 

“That’s fine,” Enjolras interrupted, voice very business like, “We’ll simply reset the GPS, find their exact location, and hopefully this time not get completely lost. Which we shouldn’t if someone else besides Grantaire is driving.”

“It really wasn’t his fault,” Jehan defended, scuffing the toe of his shoe in the gravel beneath his feet, “The thing’s been nothing but terrible for the last few months. The only reason I was able to bring it along was because my mother couldn’t stand it anymore.”

“Don’t make excuses for him, Jehan,” Enjolras snapped, making his way back toward the van, “He needs to take responsibility for his actions.”

Jehan threw a look to both Combeferre and Courfeyrac before following behind Enjolras, air heavy with agitation.

\----------------------

After meeting up with the others the group stopped to eat, deciding upon cheap fast food before figuring it was time to move out and slowly load back into their respective vehicles, their bodies weighed down by full tummies and the fact that the sun was setting in the distance, everyone’s eyelids growing heavy with fatigue. Eventually, Feuilly and Combeferre were chosen as night driver’s, Eponine acting as Feuilly’s wingman and Combeferre insisting he’d be quite fine driving by himself. 

When they loaded the car, Combeferre slid into the passenger seat and started the engine, blasting the heat to counter the cool, night air. Courfeyrac and Jehan were the next to get in, followed by a solemn Grantaire who crawled into the very back seat. Enjolras made to open the passenger door but Combeferre locked it before he could. 

“What are you doing?” Enjolras asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. 

Combeferre smiled, turning on the radio so it emitted a low hum only he could hear, “Nothing. I just think you should get some sleep. And you won’t get any with me and my music.”

Enjolras watched his friend, seeing through the fake smile, before sighing and begrudgingly stepping into the car. When he made to sit in the seat with Jehan and Courfeyrac, the two sprawled out, taking up any available room. 

“Sorry,” Courfeyrac explained, gesturing to him and Jehan, “We’re both exhausted and we’d prefer if we could stretch our legs a bit, right Jehan?”

“Of course,” Jehan replied smoothly, grabbing the pillow at his feet and propping it in between his head and the window behind him. Enjolras frowned before shifting his gaze to Grantaire in the back. The man had pushed himself to the farthest corner of the car, elbow propped in the small space between the hard plastic lining of the van and the window, and eyes staring blankly outside as cars passed by quietly. Enjolras looked back at Courfeyrac who smiled, before climbing in the back and sliding the door closed behind him. 

After a while, the car grew silent as it’s passengers began to fall asleep, Courfeyrac being the first followed by a laughing Jehan who couldn’t help but write a cute note on Courfeyrac’s face when the other was sleeping. Enjolras rolled his eyes at his friends shenanigans before feeling fatigue hit him quite hard, shoulders beginning to slouch against the back of the seat as his eyelids lowered testily. He let his hands fall to his sides and his head began to tip forward as felt sleep overtake him. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Grantaire, still staring wistfully out the window, and the sight put Enjolras at ease for some reason, allowing him to fall into a deep slumber.

Later, when he woke up, Enjolras opened his eyes slowly, peering around in the dark as small glimpses of other car’s tail lights flew by in streaks of red and orange, blinding him momentarily. He looked around, remembering where he was, and made to sit up, only to realize he was prevented to do so by something heavy upon his shoulder. When he turned his head, he was greeted by a mass of dark curls which shifted slightly when he moved. Grantaire was sleeping peacefully against his shoulder, the top half of the man’s body sagging slightly against Enjolras’ as the car moved gently beneath them. 

Enjolras should have been upset, should have woken the other up violently and asked him to please, move away. But instead, he smiled softly and, looking down, noticed that his hand lay very close to Grantaire’s, fingers only centimeters away. Enjolras then slowly entwined the two without thinking and Grantaire twitched at the touch, body awakening as he opened his eyes wearily. 

Grantaire groaned a little, slowly becoming accustomed to the light outside the car, before looking down and seeing Enjolras’ hand in his. He made to move away, but Enjolras kept him grounded by keeping a firm grip on his hand while staring straight ahead. 

Grantaire, unsure of what was happening,decided to rest his head upon Enjolras’ shoulder once again before raising his eyes upward.

“I really should apologize,”Enjolras began as if in explanation, voice low enough that only Grantaire could hear, “But I do believe you were in the wrong as well.”

Grantaire lowered his eyes, running his thumb gently over Enjolras’ hand, “Yeah well, you can be kind of an ass sometimes.”

Enjolras smiled, “So can you.”

Grantaire laughed quietly, his body shaking against Enjolras’, “I guess that’s true.”

A moment of silence passed between them, the two listening to the low hum of the radio up front and the small sounds of cars moving past them, before Enjolras spoke.

“I really am sorry about what I said,” he admitted, grasping Grantaire’s hand that much harder, “The other day in the Musain. I was tired. And angry. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

Grantaire paused a moment, letting the other’s words sink in before replying, “You’re right, you shouldn’t’ve.”

“But?” Enjolras prompted, shifting his shoulders into a more comfortable position. 

“But, I guess I shouldn’t have done what I’d done in response, either,” Grantaire admitted, turning his head to rest in the space between Enjolras’ shoulder and neck, “I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Enjolras soothed, pulling Grantaire’s hand onto his lap and effectively pulling him closer. 

Grantaire took the moment to place a small kiss upon Enjolras’ neck. 

“I love you,” Grantaire said, voice low as sleep began to overtake him once more. Enjolras smiled, tipping his head down to press a kiss into Grantaire’s hair as well.

“I love you too,” was his reply and Grantaire just hummed in satisfaction before falling asleep once more, this time a little bit happier than he had been earlier. 

Enjolras watched for a moment, taking the other’s sleeping form in, before relaxing and following suite, body welcoming the rest. 

In the seat in front of them, Jehan had just awakened, pushing himself up from his pillow groggily before noticing Grantaire and Enjolras in the back. He turned toward Combeferre who meet his gaze in the rearview mirror. 

“They’re so cute together,” Jehan admitted, watching as Enjolras stirred and turned into Grantaire, their hands still entwined. Combeferre chuckled quietly. 

“They’re terrible for each other,” he began, eyes drifting back to the road, “but, yes, they’re perfect for each other.”

“I just fucking hope they don’t have another domestic dispute,” Courfeyrac spoke up, eyes still closed as he tried to curl deeper into the seat, “They’re like my mum and dad, I swear, except worse.”

Both Jehan and Combeferre laughed quietly before settling back in, Combeferre paying mind to the road and Jehan leaning back against his pillow dreamily as he stared out the window. All in all, things were looking up. 

Just then, Combeferre lurched forward as the car plowed over something, the front right tire bumping testily as he pulled carefully onto the shoulder. Everyone else jolted awake, wondering what had happened. Courfeyrac was the first to comment. 

“Well fuck.”

Okay, so maybe things weren’t looking up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hoped you all enjoyed! Comments and criticism, as always, is much appreciated :)


End file.
